


The Man Who Ruined Everything

by BelovedSoulless



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, Human, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 10:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelovedSoulless/pseuds/BelovedSoulless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an Alternate universe fanfiction where they are human fighting in gangs over power of the city.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

All stories begin with the first line, like all journeys begin with the first step. The first step is never easy, nor is the next or the ones that follow. Yet we continue on, foot after foot, line after line. It doesn’t get easier, we become stronger, to the point were we are strong enough to endure every step and every line. But there are those who just aren’t strong enough, who stumble and fall and never get up. These are those who are never remember, like ghosts in the background of history. That won’t be my story. People will remember my name. No, they will fear it.

 

~♛ ~

 

The rain outside feel steadily, like the tears of sorrowed angel from heaven, torn open by hell fire. Inside the cramped basement room, such weather had no effect as scarred dark blue eyes watched as the blood of his fellow ‘warriors’ pained the walls in crimson. A man stood clean among the carnage as blood dripped from his katars. His shoulders shook as choking sounds rose from his throat, his face hidden behind his dark fringe. The man suddenly stopped, quickly turning to face the small teen with silver hair cowering in the corner, his knees pulled up to his chest while his eyes shown with unshed tears. The dark haired man smiled ear to ear, stalking towards his newest prey, the sharpened metal hanging form his hands glowing in the light pouring in from the window. The sliverette trembled in fear as the katar scraped up his throat, he opened his mouth to scream but not a sound left him.

 

“You are the newest in that “Thunder Clan”.” His voice like liquid silk each would falling from his lips perfectly, the young teen watched mesmerized. His fear momentarily forgotten as his mind focused at how such evil acts could come from a man who spoke so gently, like the mewls of a new born kitten.

 

“They just keep getting younger and younger, don’t they.” The man growled digging his claws into the flesh under the younger boys chin. The boys fear came back tenfold as his minded raced between trying to fight or submitting to his own demise.

 

“It would be a shame to destroy such a pretty face, don‘t you agree?” The sliverette hastily nodded, flinching at the blade dug deeper at his own jerky movements.

 

“I‘m glad you agree. I would hate to kill my new story teller.” The man chuckled, running a hand through the boys silver hair before back handing him to the floor. Blood seeped through the three shallow gashes in his check. The man frowned, tsking as he walked through the bodies and pools of blood, as one would through the garden.

Just as the man began to leave a timid voice rang out through the silent room.

“W-who. What the fuck are you?” The sliverette’s eyes widen as the realization hit him of what he did. He flinched again, closing his eyes and waited from the finishing blow.

 

“Scourge. I suggest you commit that to memory, Ashfur.”

 

~♛ ~

 

His voice still echoed in Ashfurs ears. He clenched his fists, looking anywhere but at the horror struck faces of his clan as he finished his tale. The sirens of an ambulance blaring not a block away broke through the tense silence surrounding them. The rain had long since stopped as the sun rose above the buildings of the city.

“Scourge.” That name felt like acid on his tongue as his leader gasped. They stood silent and no one moved, from fear, shock, or out of respect for the dead, he didn’t know. But what he did know that he would get his revenge on Scourge. The man who ruined everything.


	2. The Elders

Thunder clan’s base was in the warehouse of an office building in the heart of the city. It was built to loom over the other building, a symbol of its own success. The silence in the room was deafening. The warriors sat way from the group, huddled in the further corner of the warehouse, mumbling to one another. They would look out to the others with weary eyes. Ashpaw sat alone with his head bowed, his mind swimming with the images of the dead, his eyes shinning through the darkness at him. He let out a shaky breath, holding his head in his hands.

 

The door to the main room burst open, Firestar and Whitestorm came strutting in their heads held high. Everyone stood, watching as the leader made his way to the front of the room, the clan filing in behind him, gathering around a stack of creates. Firestar hopped up onto the stack of creates, holding his arms out for a moment before letting them fall again, the crowed watching in nervous silence. Ashpaw stood near the front with the other young warriors, from this close he could see the dark circles under his leaders eyes, matching that of the deputes. Firestar’s hair was more dishevelled than usual, it stuck up at odd angles, like he had pulled at his own hair. Whitestrom hair lay flat against his face, as stuck there by sweat. 

 

“Last week, we lost good men.” Firestars voice echoed around them. The clan bowed their heads, in remembrance for the dead.

“But we must no give up hope. We are stronger as a whole then we are apart. I will not allow this to divide us.” He paused and took a deep breath “I have been talking to the other clans.” The clan broke out in harsh mutterings, the bloody feud between clans was common knowledge. This forced truce was nothing more than a chance for the clans to better their warriors, and plan for an attack.

 

“More and more attacks by Scrouge and his “Blood clan” have been reported all over the city.” Whitestorm finished for his leader. He had his hands tucked into his pockets, trying to hide his clenched fists. 

 

“He‘s crossing borders and killing everyone and anyone in his path.” Firestar started again, running a hand through his already tussled hair. 

“Wind clan ever reporting that a Queen of theirs was found dead in the streets, she was due next month.” Gasps and strangled cries filled the room, then the shouting.

 

“Why aren’t we doing anything?”

 

“Bring that fucker down!”

 

“Take down their leader!”

 

Firestar and Whitestrom exchanged looks, the crowed below becoming more angered, egged on by their fellow clan mates. 

 

“We can‘t just run head first into battle-” Firestar was cut off again as the door opened, the elders striding into the room, aglow with midday sun. Firestar stilled at the sight, the other clansmen bowing to them, kneeling on the floor. Firestar leapt down with Whitestrom trialing behind him. 

 

“One-eye, Smallear, Dappletail, Speckletail, we were not expecting ypu.” The leader bowed to them, his red hair falling and covering his ashen face.

Dappletail stepped forward “We heard about the attacks.” Her voice soft but held the power of the warrior she still was. She reached out and grabbed the top of Firestars head pushing him down so he was now knelling in front of her. 

“From an apprentices from Windclan no less. Why were not told by you?” She spat the last word, pulling up his head to meet her eyes. Whitestrom stepped forward clearing his throat.

 

“Please excuse our mistake. It seems we were the last to be attacked, and as you know information moves slow between clans. Especially that of Scourge and the attacks. We were hoping to come to you with more information that just rumours and speculations. ” He spoke with a calculative ease. Dappletail released Firestar and reached out both her hands to Whitestorm, who took them in one of his own.

“Please come with us up to the conference room, we will discus what we know.” He lead Dappletail away by hand, the other Elders following after with Firestar taking the rear. The clan watched in silence as they ascended the stairs to the offices above. 

 

~♛ ~

 

The clan watched in mock horror, hiding smirks or looks of pity for their leader. Cloudtail was the first to speak up.

“They can‘t treat him like that, he‘s their leader too!”

 

Longtail walked over and smacked him up sides the head. 

“Really, you would think the leader whould teach his own nephew, the kits know more than you.”

 

“Yeah! Longtail is gonna tell a story” Graystripe cheered, pulling up a chair and staring expectantly at the older male.

 

“I‘ll tell you were to shove your story” he growled

 

Gray striped waved him off.

“Alright alright, I‘ll tell it” He cleared his throat dramatically.

“The Elders are living remnants of the war between the four clans.” He clapped his hands together and stood up from his chair. Sighing Sandstorm made her way through the small group and pushing Graystrip back down.

 

“Look what you‘ve done, got them all existed for nothing now do it right.”

 

He groaned loudly letting his head loll backwards. “Fine you‘re right.”


	3. The War

ThunderClan was then trapped in a bloodless siege with RiverClan.  Hailstar, current leader of RiverClan, had placed sanctions on ThunderClan, corralling the entire clan in a ghetto surrounded be chain link fence, topped with barbed wire.  The sanctions placed against them blocked all food, ammunition, and medical supplies from entering into the Clan’s territory.  Sunstar had managed to get a message out of their plight to WindClan.  Within a couple days of the message getting out, 500 WindClan warriors stormed RiverClan, the leader of WindClan stayed back in his territory fighting the eastern front with the majority of his warriors. 

WindClan warriors quickly broke the ranks of the RiverClan warriors and removed the blockades around ThunderClan.   Before the clan could be evacuated out ShadowClan’s assassins began infiltrating WindClan and killing the generals.  By the time day broke no generals stood to command, ShadowClan’s warriors ambushed the remaining WindClan and Thunder Clan warriors.  ThunderClan was too weak to defend themselves against the onslaught of ShadowClan, WindClan retreated, RiverClan moved in the weakened front.  Before RiverClan could take the upper hand, ShadowClan turned their backs on the alliance between the two clans and began attacking RiverClan on both fronts.  RiverClan was forced to pull their warriors from the eastern front and move them to the north front to defend against their ex-allies.  WindClan held fast and managed to maintain their borders, reclaiming what they had lost in the initial battles.  WindClan started their siege on RiverClan, most of ThunderClan flied, except the couple hundred warriors stayed to fight long side their ally. 

The ebb and flow of war repeated for another long and bloody year, until SkyClan finally joined in the fray, joining the alliance with Thunder and Wind Clan.  SkyClan’s warriors were young and strong, not held down by the horrors of war. They brought with them enough ammunition and supplies for all three Clans.  SkyClan, within the calendar year of them joining the war, had pushed back ShadowClan and subsequently RiverClan.  In the fall of that year a peace treaty was signed between the then five major clans.  The major terms of the treaty were:

1) No more secret alliances. 

2) Clans must seek to reduce their weapons and their armed forces

3) Clan self-determination should allow the people of the same clan to govern themselves and one clan should not have the power to govern another

4) All countries should belong to the league.

All five of the clan’s signed the Treaty and the war was finally over.  Victory celebrations followed the signing all through ThunderClan.  After years of horrors and death brought on by the war, happiness shone through the dust and debris.  The League helped solve issues brought up by the four clans, Thunder, Wind, River, and Shadow, about territory, supplies, trading, and social problems.  SkyClan opted out of the League after the treaty was signed, the leader believed in a more isolationist point of view when it came to interacting with the other clans.  The skirmishes between the clans are few and far between since the league has been introduced.

~♛ ~

            Graystrip leaned back in his chair when he finished, his knowledge of the history of the clan is basic, but by the looks of the faces around his it got the point across.  Some were nodding off, history just isn’t for everyone.  Ashpaw, who had taken to longing on a crate closer to Graystrip, sat up.

“How does ShadowClan fit into all of this?”

Graystrip sighed, the light dimming in his eyes.  Sandstrom stepped in, placing a hand on his shoulder. 

“ShadowClan wasn’t a part of the Clan Wars.  Not directly anyway.  ShadowClan started as a group of refuges that were displaced during the war.”

Firestar cut in from this perch on the stairs.

“They are a gang hate filled ex-warriors set on revenge and bloodshed.  They only wish to disrupt the peace we treed on eggshells to keep.”

The clan jumped to their feet as he spoke, Firestar waved them down, descending the stairs to stand beside Graystrip and Sandstrom.

“We need to keep a level head about this delicate situation, they’ve made their point and we are no longer ignoring them.  We know they’re there and we are pushing up the League meeting till tomorrow to find a way to deal with brutality.”

“Does that meaning you’re leaving now?” Tawnypaws voice wavered with fear, his large green eyes shining with unshed tears.  Sandstrom approached her, placing her hands gently on Tawnypaws shoulders.

“Don’t worry, you’ll be safe, we’ll only be gone a couple of days.  And just in case Longtail and Mousefur have volunteered to stay behind to watch over the Clan.”

“Yeah ‘volunteered’ to stay.” Longtail hissed to Mousefur.

Whitestorm stood in the entrance way, his arms crossed and his mouth set in a firm line.

“Firestar, it’s time to go.”

“Right.”  Firestar nodded to the group and left with Graystrip and Snadstorm flanking him.  Ashpaw shuffled in his seat uncomfortably, their exit was abrupt and unsettling.  Mousefur spoke for everyone.

“Well, that was ominous.”


End file.
